


red lips and tear tracks

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derogatory Language, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Lack of Communication, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, they are both so dumb, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles had been expecting Max, but he hadn't expected what happened next.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	red lips and tear tracks

**Author's Note:**

> ....... I wanted Max and Charles fucking angrily and then angst happened so yeahh..
> 
> Don't be like them and please use your words ❤ It isn't exactly dubious consent but there are consent issues at best as they just don't communicate and Charles thinks he has to give in - so be aware of that.
> 
> Please know i wrote this in 1 session after the race shhs

Charles had known to expect Max after the race.

He always did show up when something had happened. 

At the start, Charles had occasionally gotten overwhelmed, letting Max corner him somewhere and letting him take what he needed, but over time he had learned to be prepared. 

That's why Charles was now seated on his bed, wearing just tight black panties and a tiny lace bralette that complimented his chest - none of it was too expensive, there was a 90% chance Max would rip them off of him anyways. He waited patiently with his legs tucked up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees as he stared emptily at the wall. He was wearing a light coat of mascara and a red lipstick, having learned the makeup seemed to fascinate the Dutchman and made him softer, if only slightly so.

Charles sighed when there was a pounding knock at the door, hopping up from the bed and pulling on his black silk dressing gown. He opened the door but didn't say anything, just staring Max down as the Dutchman stood fuming opposite him. Max pushed past him without saying hello and Charles rolled his eyes, feeling like a cheap prostitute as he closed the door and turned to lean back against it. 

Max was already undoing his pants, his blue eyes cold like steel as he let them trail over Charles's form. Charles resisted a shudder, not wanting Max to have the satisfaction of seeing his nerves.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly, taking a step in Max's direction. Max jerked his chin in direction of the dressing gown.

"Off." He rasped out, anger shining through in his voice. "And on your knees." He added. Charles sighed and dropped the dressing gown, his hips swaying lightly as he walked over to the Dutchman.

Even if this was just a hatefuck, there was no reason why Charles couldn't be sexy and sultry - if anything it made it more bearable. 

"Look at you, little slut." Max growled as Charles sank to his knees in front of him. Max's hand closed around his face, squeezing tightly around his chin, and Charles gasped. Max dragged his thumb over Charles's lips, making the Monégasque glare as hip lipstick was consequently already ruined. 

"Guess you want me to suck you." Charles murmured, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Max shook his head.

"No." He said. "You are just going to sit here with your hands behind your back as I fuck your throat. And then maybe I will fuck you. But I won't make you cum and you won't touch me." He hissed. Charles swallowed thickly. Max was relatively composed, not acting out of blind rage as usual and that made it more difficult for Charles to twist things how he wanted them. 

"Okay." Charles said reluctantly, clutching his hands behind his back and parting his lips with a challenging glare in his eyes. Max gave him a dangerous smile, fingers curling into Charles's hair and tugging the strands painfully tightly. He shoved his boxers down with his other hand, stroking his already hard cock once, twice, and then pushing the tip past Charles's lips. Charles gagged as Max relentlessly pushed through, his cock pressing against the back of his throat. His eyes teared up and he blinked heavily, his mascara already running down his cheeks.

Max fucked Charles's mouth with long, deep thrusts, pausing each time Charles's nose was nestled against his belly and waiting until Charles gagged and tried to trash away.

"You are much better at this than you are racing." Max growled as he pushed Charles away, letting him catch his breath. There was spit and more tears running down Charles's face, his breathing raspy as he stared up at Max with lidded eyes.

He just had to suffer through it, behave so Max got off quickly. 

"Max…" he rasped out, unsure what he was asking for. Max frowned, but then grabbed Charles's arm, hauling him onto his feet. He had taken Charles's discarded robe and used the edge of the fabric to wipe Charles's face surprisingly carefully. 

"On the bed, on your belly." Max said once Charles was cleaned up, his face hardening again. Charles meekly did as he was told, gasping as he felt Max swiftly take the panties off of him. Max's hands spread his cheeks apart and Charles whined, closing his eyes tightly when he felt a finger press into him.

"You opened yourself up already?" Max huffed out, feeling the lube in Charles's hole. Charles shuddered.

"I was expecting you." He rasped, whining as Max pressed another finger into him, seeming angred by Charles's preparations. Charles just pushed his face in his crossed arms and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he waited for Max to use him. 

Max's fingers pulled out of him and Charles braced himself. One of Max's hands slipped into his hair again, pulling his head back, and the other tugged on the back strap of the bralette Charles was wearing, pulling him up so the Monégasque's back was pressed against his chest. Charles wanted to protest but then Max thrusted into him and he could only moan.

"Look at you, little slut." Max growled, biting at Charles's ear before wrapping a hand around Charles's throat, holding him as he thrusted in and out of Charles in a brutal pace. Charles just hung limply in Max's arms, stuttering noises leaving him as he tried to breathe through the sting. 

"Max, Max too much…" he gasped. Max huffed out a breath, but then his hand was around Charles's dick, stroking him roughly and Charles keened, eyes rolling back in his head as he came. 

Max stroked him through his orgasm, seeming to have come back on his earlier statement of not making Charles feel good, and then let go off him rather abruptly, fingers only digging into Charles's hips. Charles fell forward, limply laying against the bed as Max fucked into him with 3 more deep trusts, before staying deep inside him and groaning as he spilled in the Monégasque's willing body. 

Charles closed his eyes and willed away his tears as Max pulled out, muttering something in Dutch and padding over to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Charles stretched his legs, now fully laying on his belly, and took a moment to collect himself. He felt hurt, fragile even, as if he could break into a million pieces if Max gave him one more blow. 

He dragged himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the cum already leaking out of him, and heavily sat down with his back against the headboard. He pulled the covers of the bed up over his sore body, up unto his chest, and just stared with wide eyes as Max emerged from the bathroom.

Max would tell him he was a slut again, would sneer and ridicule him before running off and-

"Ssh, come here." Max muttered softly, walking over to the bed with a damp towel in his hands. He used the border to gently clean Charles's face, removing the traces of makeup as well as the spit and tears still plastered to him. Charles let out a soft, pathetic noise, allowing the soft touches and pushing down another wave of tears.

"You want to shower?" Max asked. Charles bit his lip.

"Why are you being…" _nice_ he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure Max was being nice yet. Max sighed, averted his eyes.

"Please Charles." He answered, shaking his head. He pulled the covers away from Charles body, helping him up and undoing the clasp of Charles's bralette. 

Somehow Charles felt even more vulnerable now, a shiver going through his body as Max reached out to gently stroke his cheek. He turned Charles around, the Monégasque flinching as Max cleaned his ass with the towel as well. Charles mind couldn't catch up with what was going on, the caring touches overwhelming him until he let out a strangled sob.

"Get into bed." Max murmured, giving Charles a nudge in the right direction. Charles did as asked, not daring to move as Max tucked him in under the covers. Max pushed Charles's hair back pressing a kiss to his forehead and Charles promptly started to cry. 

"Stay, please stay…" he cried, not wanting to be alone. Max sighed, standing up and pushing Charles's grabbing hands away. Charles only cried harder, rolling over onto his side facing away from the Dutchman and curling up into a little ball. 

Max had been right, he was nothing more than a slut.

"Scoot over, baby " Max suddenly said, and Charles took in a hiccuped breath when he felt Max's bare body press against his back.

The Dutchman had merely pushed him away to get undressed. 

Charles rolled over, staring up at Max once more. He was still fragile like glass, cracks already tearing through his skin as he started to crumble, but then Max kissed him, a soft, light brush of his lips and Charles gasped desperately.

"Ssh…" Max whispered, and Charles realised he had started to cry again. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't… normally you are okay with this I-" he apologises softly. Charles sniffled, asking for another kiss and sighing when Max instantly allowed it. 

"It was too much." Charles said hoarsely. "It wasn't what I needed." He tried to explain. Max sighed, arms curling tighter around Charles's body.

"Then tell me what you need. I can't read you, I never understand-" he whispered, and he seemed saddened. Charles dropped his head to Max's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I need _this_ , I need you." He sniffled. Max let out a deep breath. Sometimes, Charles wondered how they could be so wrong and right together. 

"I'll stay with you tonight, yeah?" Max asked, seeming a bit unsure. Charles nodded, pressing his nose into Max's shoulder and inhaling slowly, savouring the man's scent.

"Please." He whispered.

And Max gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
